User talk:Willbachbakal
Atlas and apostrophe "s" Regarding the recent changes to the Hestia and Apollo Square pages: In the game, the top floor of Hestia is spelled "Atlas' Headquarters." So, naturally I changed the Audio Diary listings to match. Admittedly, I'm not a grammar expert, but I would hope the developers would spell it correctly. Unownshipper (talk) 21:06, September 9, 2012 (UTC) No problem, thanks for taking care of that. Unownshipper (talk) 01:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Link not working Hi Willbachakal, I am not sure who to consult about a small glitch in the Wiki. There is a link that does not work. The non-working link is on this page:- >go to >Rapture >Rapture Storyline >1960:An Unexpected Event in Rapture >Welcome to Rapture >Line 4 >Welcome Center (this link does not work?) (page does not exist) It is not important really, I just thought someone might be interested?Aquawiki (talk) 16:00, September 10, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT UPDATE I just found out that the Welcome Center link actually takes you to the 'Welcome to Rapture' page. The Welcome Center link is not a normal type of link and is probably only used once (in a list). >see >Rapture >Explorable Areas >BioShock >List ps. - a little confusing but probably difficult to change the page layout.Aquawiki (talk) 20:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation, it clears things up. I dare say there are a few odd things in the wiki, if you look close enough. Aquawiki (talk) 02:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) "angry-autoblock" is especially angry Apparently the AbuseFilter has gone back to blocking offenders for infinite durations instead of the 2 hour time limit we requested. Do you know anything about this? I plan to send Wikia an email about it in the next few days. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 10:23, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :I have noticed the toolbar being stuck at the bottom, and it seems to happen more often recently. I originally assumed it was just an issue with my AdBlock filters. I guess you should send Wikia a bug report about it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:52, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Sup Do you use, Steam??? If you do add http://steamcommunity.com/id/Mrhungry Registered Contributor •talk• 02:52, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Help: Error Message Problem. Hi, Willbachbakal. I keep getting an error message about spam when I try to edit or publish certain things. I could not even leave a messge here with certain keywords in the message. The *V*e*n*d*i*n*g* *M*a*c*h*i*n*e* page might be corrupt? Aquawiki (talk) 05:52, November 4, 2012 (UTC) : UPDATE: The problem with the error message seems to have resolved itsself or been resolved and I can edit/publish with the keywords included now. Aquawiki (talk) 16:22, November 16, 2012 (UTC) That user of faux IG info is at it again User 160.253.128.7 (talk) is more likely that returning User who claims to "know" Irrational Games artists, which they really add incorrect info from U.S. History as unsourced speculation about BioShock Infinite. Its a different IP, but if you remember, they were here months ago as 71.126.174.139, and once claimed they were an "intern". All of them have the same repetitive pattern of unsourced info claimed its from the game, but no links or other sources known by everyone are ever mentioned. Seriously, me and the other BioShock Wikia Admins are really getting tired of this user, especially how its always me that always finds that its the same user, based on their same bad info every time. Hopefully, when the game is released, we won't need to hear anymore of their "facts" again (or will we >p). Evans0305 (talk) 07:05, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, looks like he just made himself apparant as the "intern". Other than jumping ahead to write on the Sky-Hook Page, he added names for the Easter characters on Infinite's Character page. Also, just take a look at this "informative" post he made on Bioshock123's Blog, What is this?: I was an intern when the game was made. sometimes the artists would have their attention wander and they would start drawing random things. This is one of them, but Nate took it as inspiration for a swimming splicer in Bioshock 2 (which was never put in the game, because Ken thought it looked too silly). You read that right: he just told people that Colin Fix's concept art is from Nate Wells (which Colin's signature is even visible on the bottom right), and that Wells and Levine made BioShock 2 at Irrational Games! So yeah, its time to block him! Also, try to delete his entry in the Blog, since the last thing we need is a "intern" speculating info. If not, I'll just note it under his reply, correcting his info.Evans0305 (talk) 02:09, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, if you say so, but I think its more likely he'll continue lying about "working" with Ken Levine and Nate Wells, or who he formally reffers to as " Ken and Nate".Evans0305 (talk) 21:18, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, despite what you informed them about their edits, they just added more on the Songbird page that seems to be a bit more speculative than it should be, especially when stating that it was "insider information" (not to emntion grammar issues). I did just informed them about how we're aware that they're not an intern, and they need to provide a linked source instead of their "info". Still, the fact that they're still continuing this charade and not replying about reconsidering their edits, makes me think they're going to continue doing this, no matter what. At this point, its best to block them than allow them to continue speculating, especially when they think claiming to be an "intern" gives them that excuse to add their own info into the wikia. Evans0305 (talk) 22:55, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Steve Gaynor on Idlethumbs today Steve Gaynor just appeared on Idlethumbs, playing and talking about Minerva's Den: http://www.twitch.tv/idlethumbs/b/339126396 Besides roughly starting at 13:44 from a delay, its a good 2 1/2 hours of gameplay and commentary. I was wondering if you or the other admins can help me out with expanding the Minerva's Den pages with the show's info, since Gaynor does talk a lot about the game, that its roughly hard to keep backtracking the video for some small detail. Thanks. Evans0305 (talk) 04:54, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Picture There's been some debate over the Sullivan page and whether or not the picture is of his body. The debate is outlined in the newest section of the talk page and I'd appreciate it if you, being an Admin, would share your thoughts on the issue. Thanks. Unownshipper (talk) 07:31, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for clarifying that. :Unownshipper (talk) 01:06, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering, do you by any chance have a PlayStation 3? Or do you have an Xbox360? First five minutes of BioShock Infinite! I refreshed my YouTube subscriptions and found this video from Irrational! Document! Document! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60zmVrtIBzw --''~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }'' 13:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Excerpt from Garry Schyman's music for BioShock Infinite: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOT2odhAQJc --''~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }'' 01:30, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::http://irrationalgames.com/uncategorized/bioshock-infinite-figure/ --''~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }'' 03:43, December 27, 2012 (UTC) French title on the cinema I found an information that title of the movie was in french because Tear opened in Paris. That would explain whole "Paris thing" and why Booker wants to take Elizabeth right there. That info was in one of the 'We Already Played Bioshock Infinite", so I don't think that it can be wrong. Also, some things changed since that 15 mins demo was shown, so I think that they could also change the title and place. Ison (talk) 14:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Playstation All Stars Battle Royale article onj the Wiki Just recently saw that Playstation All Stars Battle Royale was added on this Wikia. I know it was done by a User that wanted to add as an extra, but even though we already mention the game in BioShock in Other Media page, I notice that there's a lot of info about it in that game that could be more than enough to warrant an article here (such as its storyline for the Bouncer & Little Sister, a moves list, and selected Andrew Ryan dialog). So I was wondering if this is acceptable to make as a new page (that is, if there are other users who own the game on PS3 to help edit this), or that we somehow just need to sum up this into the Other Media article, or just direct this into the wiki for PlayStation All Stars?Evans0305 (talk) 06:25, January 11, 2013 (UTC)